1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to liquid crystal displays having bridge contacts provided between unused electrode connections and the electrode hereinafter called the "common electrode". These bridge contacts are employed in order to prevent unused characters from being partially operated and thereby rendered visible as a consequence of lateral residual conductivities between electrode segments.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In liquid crystal displays, especially those for wrist watches, the manufacturer's aim is to meet various customer requirements with one only display. Examples of special characters which are requested in addition to the numerical characters are:
indicators in letters: DATE, SEC, MONTH, LAP, STOP, ALARM, AM, PM. PA1 alarm and chronograph symbols. PA1 minute and second characters. PA1 additional segments in 7-segment digits for representing letters.
If various indicators of the above-described type are provided on a display which is as comprehensive as possible, the module producer at present must connect the unused connections to the connection for the "common" electrode. Only in this way is it possible to ensure that unused characters are not partially operated and thus rendered visible as a consequence of lateral residual conductivities.
In general, electrical connections between unused connections and the connection for the common electrode require bridge contacts, that is to say electrical connections between at least two electrode paths in the same plane which are generally separated from one another by other electrode paths in the same plane, the one electrode path being contacted through to the common electrode. In the conventional solutions these connections are effected either on electronic substrates with a plurality of conductor path planes or by means of supplementary "wire-bound" bridges outside the display. These solutions entail high costs for module manufacture and problems connected with surface layouts. It is characteristic of present technology that the required bridge contacts are not constructed in the display itself.